What Yue Saw
by muddyringlets
Summary: Four scenes from the life of Suki and Sokka. As told from the perspective of Yue. -I don't own Avatar, wish I did, I'd be minted. But I don't. All credit for characters and all of that goes to the creators of Avatar: Legend of Aang-


The war is over.

There are so many happy moments I could be watching right now. But I can't tear my eyes away from them. In a previous life it would've made me angry to see another girl wrapped in his arms, but I can see how euphoric he is, because of her. He picks her up and swings her. She giggles in delight. She's a legendary warrior, deadly to her foes, and yet she is giggling in his arms. And I don't think I'd have it any other way. He kisses her now, passionately. That could have been me. But that wasn't my destiny. They're hugging now. She's lost in his embrace. He holds her tight, but then he looks up. And for one moment, it's like he's staring into my soul. I swear he can see me looking at him. He mouthes the words 'thank you' and lowers his head. He still cares. Not in the way he used to, not in the way he cares about her. He cares about me like he would an old friend. And I suppose, that is what we are.

* * *

It was her idea to have the wedding at night.

And I'm extremely grateful to her for it. She looks beautiful, but yet it is him that I can't take my eyes off. Gone is the little boy who fell into the river chasing my boat. Gone is the little boy who refused to believe girls could make such deadly warriors. In his place is a man who has learned better. He is dressed in traditional Water Tribe costume. The wedding takes place on Kyoshi Island, but they will move to the South Pole soon enough. Another reason why it's better this way. Both Sokka and I loved our respective tribes too much to ever consider setting anywhere else. But now Sokka can take his wife home, and I can watch my tribe, and the other people I love from my seat in the sky. I start to think he has forgotten me when they simultaneously look up and smile at me. I can see that she understands how I feel. She is grateful that I am not petty. He's grateful for the love he has known in his life, and for the opportunity to share his wedding day with all the people he loves

* * *

The baby is born silent. It doesn't breathe.

The healer is so upset that he almost cannot speak. Sokka waits outside the tent, pacing nervously. She remains remarkably calm though. She orders the healer to hand the baby to Sokka outside. As soon as the healers back is turned, she bows her head and whispers a message of desperation that only my ears are allowed to hear. Sokka understands immediately when he is handed the child. It is wrapped in a blanket but getting colder by the second. The healer doesn't know what to make of it, but he understands that something spiritual is happening. Sokka lifts the baby above his head, high up in the sky. For my part, I am scared. I know what they expect me to do, but I don't know how to do it. I love them both so much, and I want to do everything I can, but I don't know how. The frustration gets to me, and a single tear runs down my cheek. It falls from the sky and lands on the babys head. Almost immediately the babys lungs clear, and it begins to wail. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. I am so happy that I begin crying again. It falls as light snow. Sokka brings the baby back into the tent. Mother, Father and child are reunited. The baby falls silent for a moment as its parents both thank me. Personally, I am just happy to do what I can for the people I love.

* * *

It is a cold night, when their spirits slip into the next world.

They have lived long and happy lives. Inseparable. I am thankful to have shared it with them. We are reunited briefly. Suki and I have never been formally introduced, but we embrace like sisters. I hold them both, and there is crying, and laughing, and chatting. But they belong in the next world, with the rest of the mortals whose spirits have passed on. Before they leave, Suki takes my hand and looks at me solemnly. She doesn't even have to ask. I swear to look after their children, and grandchildren, and great-grandchildren and so forth. She and Sokka move to the next world smiling, hand in hand.


End file.
